fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy
Lilina I'll be at your side and you'll be mine.... Lilina your the only one that I love...Since we met I have feelings for you.. Lilina I love you...will you marry me?..Lilina: Yes (Roy conversation with Lilina) Roy (ロイ Roi) is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, who is the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Roy's mother could be either Lyndis, Fiora, Ninian, or a nameless woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in Rekka no Ken, or if he had any support at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Fūin no Tsurugi. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending to Rekka no Ken. Personality Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others, shown in his interaction with Guinevere and his friend since youth, Lilina. While he would prefer to avoid blood-shed – a fact reflected in his interaction with Guinevere and his tactical efforts to conserve his soldiers – he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age – he tricks a traitorous Lycian vassal into exposing himself, deciphers that the bard Elphin is more than he seems (though he does not pursue the truth against Elphin's will), and often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. Roy is also quite oblivious to the obvious feelings that some of the women in the army develop for him. Lilina in particular is quite smitten with him regardless of the player’s actions, but he never notices this. He can either marry her or several other women in the army, which consists of Sue, Lalum, Cecilia, Thany or Sophia. Fūin no Tsurugi .]] Roy is only fifteen years old when the story of Fūin no Tsurugi begins. Bern had recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia, and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Along the way to Araphen (the Lycian realm closest to Bern), however, he meets the errant princess of Bern and sister of King Zephiel, Guinevere, who had escaped from her land in the hopes of negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter (along with his tardy arrival at Araphen to a dying Lord Hector) that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. Roy is also under oath to the dead Lord Hector throughout the game after Chapter 3, in which he promises Hector that he will forever protect Hector's daughter, Lilina. His campaign will force him to put Lycia under Etrurian protection and leads him to find seven of the eight legendary weapons of Elibe (not including the Sword of Seals), deal with rebellion across the continent, recruit comrades, and draw the Sword of Seals. This happens after the other legendary weapons start glowing and pointing in the direction of the Shrine of Seals. Roy draws the sword, triggering his promotion. In the final four chapters, he duels and defeats the errant King Zephiel, who is wielding the Eckesachs, kills Jahn, and finally vanquishes the demon dragon Idenn. Depending on the various supports and actions taken throughout the game, several different endings can occur. All of them generally explain that Idenn's soul was recovered, Roy went back to Pherae and united the League to form the Kingdom of Lycia, and everybody lived in peace happily ever after. In Game Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Base Stats |Lord |Fire |1 |18 |5 |5 |7 |7 |5 |0 |6 |5 |Sword - D |Rapier Vulnerary Promotion Gains Lvl 1 Master Lord *HP: +4 *STR: +2 *SKL: +3 *SPD: +2 *DEF: +2 *RES: +5 *CON: +2 *MOV: +1 *Sword Mastery Level +3 Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |60% |25% |30% Overall Roy is the sole Lord character and protagonist of Fūin no Tsurugi, the first Fire Emblem game to be released on the GameBoy Advance. In the typical tradition of Fire Emblem's Lords, he starts with somewhat shaky base stats, but will soon grow into a high-performance unit. He reaches his secondary class very late in the game, with only four chapters left to go. Overall, Roy will have very above average stats in everything except defense. Though he has good starting stats and great growths, his extremely late promotion makes them fall to waste. It is possible to remedy this late promotion by having Roy take as much EXP as he can from any enemy until he reaches level 20, but this can be time consuming. However, if you manage to get all Divine Weapons, he will be useful against the bosses for the final chapters. He has one of the best affinities, and an A support with Lilina is recommended, as it increases his critical to about 20%. Fire Emblem: Kakusei As Enemy Character As Playable Character |Mercenary |11 |27 |11 |1 |13 |12 |6 |8 |0 |5 |Dual Attack+ Holy Shield |Sword - C |- Supports Endings Normal'' '''With Lilina *After returning home, Lilina became the marquess of Ostia, and married Roy a short while later. Together, Roy and Lilina united the Lycia Alliance and created the Kingdom of Lycia, a peaceful nation blessed with prosperity and harmony. Other Supports *Marcus *Alen *Lance *Wolt Quotes Death Quote ' '''Defeat Quote from Tutorial Mode Super Smash Bros. Melee Roy first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. He appeared in this game before appearing in his native franchise. This was done in part to promote the release of Fūin no Tsurugi in Japan. He is one of four sword-fighters in the game, along with Link, Young Link, and fellow Fire Emblem veteran Marth. Roy wields the Sword of Seals and possesses a moveset similar to Marth's, although Roy is slower and stronger. Both Roy and Marth speak Japanese in all versions of the game; Roy is voiced by Fukuyama Jun (福山 潤). Roy is not immediately available as a playable character; he must be unlocked by completing 1P Classic Mode as Marth without using continues or alternatively by playing 900 VS. matches. Roy fights with the Sword of Seals, which even in this game has flames in some of its attacks. It was largely Roy and Marth's appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee, along with their huge fanbase in Japan, that brought the Fire Emblem series outside of Japan. On the trophy screen for Roy, the "appearances" section states that Roy may be in "Future Releases". In the next installment in the series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Roy may have been originally planned to be in the game, but was cut possibly due to time constraints, or other unknown reasons. A package of unfinished programing found within the code of the game labled "ROY" has been found via hacking. This leads to the belief that work could have been started on Roy as a playable character, but never finished. While this is entirely possible, nothing has actually been proven, and is left up to speculation. Some fans speculate that Roy was replaced in favor of Ike to promote the more recent Fire Emblem series games, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Roy's Stages *Final Destination - All-Star Mode *Hyrule Temple - Unlocking Melee Trophy Profile Etymology The name "Roy" has been linked to both the Scottish "ruadh" ("red", commonly used as a nickname for someone with red hair) and the Old French "roi" (meaning "king", which can also be written "roy" on the old French), both of which pertain to Roy in some way. Trivia *Roy is the only Lord in the series whose father is alive at the end of his game, albeit his father is in a sickly state. *Roy has more potential wives than any other FE Lord, besides Celice. *Roy could be considered as part dragon since his father Eliwood had the choice to wed Ninian and she is an Ice Dragon. *Roy is the only Fire Emblem character to be playable is Super Smash Brothers Melee four months before his game was released. He is also the only character in the Smash Brothers series who made his first debut in Smash Brothers instead of his own franchise. *Roy speaks only Japanese in all versions of Super Smash Bros. Melee, along with Marth. *Roy was going to appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Mewtwo and Dr. Mario from Super Smash Bros. Melee, but they were removed, and he was replaced by Ike from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Gallery Royingame.png|Roy's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi FE7Roy.png|Roy's portrait in Rekka no Ken Roy.gif|Roy as a child Roy v zephiel.png|Roy V.S Zephiel Lilina and Roy 2.png|Roy with Lilina in the ending of Rekka no Ken. File:Roy lord sword normalattack.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Fūin no Tsurugi as a Lord. File:roy lord sword.gif|Roy's Critical animation sprite as a Lord. File:Roy masterlord sword.gif|Roy's battle sprite in Fūin no Tsurugi as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals File:Animation Roy Master Lord.gif|Roy's Critical animation sprite as a Master Lord using the Sword of Seals RoySSBM.jpg|Roy as he appears in SSBM File:Roy.jpg|Roy's artwork in Fūin no Tsurugi RoyManga.jpg|Roy's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Hasha roy.jpg|An illustration of Roy that appears in the Fire Emblem: 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters